


To Finally Belong

by BadGirlgoesworse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGirlgoesworse/pseuds/BadGirlgoesworse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is never too late to hope for love, as Severus finds out firsthand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Finally Belong

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognisable does not belong to me. Story is based on the books by JKR and inspired by other writers of this genre.

* * *

Severus really did not know why he was doing that to himself, torturing himself so much. Detention with Harry again, the second time this week. He should simply let Filch supervise them in the future, he really should, and yet...

He suppressed a sigh letting his eyes wander over the young man’s form longingly. Harry was scrubbing the cauldron in front of him with furious determination, not sparing even so much as a hateful glance in his direction.

Why must the Fates punish him like that? What had he done to deserve their cruelty?

He averted his eyes, lest Harry looked up and caught him staring, and returned them to the pitiful excuse of an essay he was supposed to be marking. Had he known that the scruffy, little boy entering the Great Hall five years ago would become one of the few Truly Powerful in this world, he would not have made it his personal goal to alienate him at every turn.

Severus suppressed another sigh. Now it was too late to make any sort of amends. He was doomed to a life of loneliness and there was nothing he could do to change that. Shaking himself out of his misery induced stupor he took his work up again. As loathsome as it was, it was providing his daily bread. He could never hope for anything better, not with the shackles binding him to both his Masters.

Half an hour later the last of the cauldrons had been cleaned and Harry turned to inform him of the very fact with stiff formality.

Severus rose and stalked over to the workbench to inspect them. He already knew they were in pristine condition, they always were out of Harry’s hands, but appearances needed to be upheld of course.

He was so focused on keeping his mask up in Harry’s proximity that he did not notice the classroom door click shut and heavy privacy wards go up, as soon as his back turned to the boy. Nor did he hear the barely whispered incantation that turned one of the student tables behind him into a broad, comfortable camp bed. A second table became a set of cushions and a blanket.

Concentrating on keeping his breathing even and his blush down he turned to the boy to bark out that he could go, but before he even opened his mouth he was hit with a mild paralysing curse and levitated over to the bed, where he was gently put down.

Harry was looming over him with a smirk plastered over his face, his wand taping lightly against his thigh. Merlin help him, but he could not hold back the whimper of fear and arousal escaping him to save his life.

The smirk on Harry’s face became wider.

Gathering some of his wits with enormous effort he managed a threatening growl. “Potter, what do you think you are doing? Release me this instant!”

“Be quiet, Snape, your little game is over. I’m the one laying down the rules from now on.”

Severus watched with rising trepidation as Harry dragged out a stool and sat down. The hungry gaze he was measured up and down with did not bode well. He swallowed heavily, trying not to panic. There were wards on the castle and grounds preventing rape, thus he had not really anything to fear in that respect. Yet the very thought that the boy might try was making him quite sick to the stomach, or was it the horrifying realisation that his arousal did not subside at the thought of violation, rather the opposite. Was he really that desperate?

“Calm down, man, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

Now that was a truly Slytherin reassurance. And judged by the mirth in the boy’s eyes he was well aware of that, too.

“I don’t know what you are playing at here, Potter, but if you don’t stop this instant, you will not come out of it anything less than deceased.”

The brat had the audacity to grin. “Oh, drop the pretence, Professor. I’ve seen how you look at me when you believe no one is watching.” He cocked his head to the side. “You have forgotten that clean cauldrons are shiny things, they mirror.”

All blood drained from Severus’ face and he swallowed heavily.

“You have been looking at me that way for good a year and a half now, ever since I turned fifteen and came into power, isn’t it so? Though I’ve not figured the last part out until much later, nor did I understand the reason for it at the time.”

His expression darkened somewhat. “Dumbledore has this annoying habit of keeping things from me, you see. I tended to believe it covered only things directly concerning the war and Voldemort, however it is not so.”

The emerald green eyes were burning with fire the likes of which Severus had never seen in them before, making a shiver go down his spine. “The truth is that the old coot has been micromanaging my entire life to such an extent, it is quite unbelievable, even with all the evidence staring you in the face. He has put me into an abusive home to grow up to be a meek and grateful little pawn; then has sent Hagrid to introduce me to the wizarding world, effectively preventing me from learning anything about my family legacy.” A sad smile touched his lips. “Hagrid may be a good soul, but there is no denying that he is just what he looks like - simple.”

“After that, the old man made sure I chose just the right friends to be sorted into Gryffindor and became his precious Golden Boy. My years at school were nothing less than an elaborate parkour to train me up into a willing weapon. But all that I could live with at least,” Harry pursed his lips wryly. “He is an experienced leader and has the war effort to keep in mind. I could go even so far as to forgive him one day.”

The expression changed into an angry one again. “However, what I definitely can’t and won’t live with is the decisions he presumes to have the right to make concerning my love life. Did you know that he’s negotiating a marriage contract between myself and Ginny Weasley right now? The fucking bastard! He didn’t even bother to ask if we were interested in each other, or if I’m interested in girls in the first place. He just makes assumptions and acts on them, believing that only he knows what’s best for everyone!”

Harry snorted. “Well, if he thinks I will just lie down and take that one like an obedient little pet, he can think again. I’ve wised up quite a bit since Sirius’ death and know far more now than he could be ever comfortable with.”

The smirk returned full force accompanied by a glint of lust in those emerald eyes, whose attention was now firmly focused on him, making his heart rate rise again. Severus was well aware of everything Harry had revealed to him so far, even the marriage contract negotiations. He was quite impressed though that the boy had managed to finally see through Dumbledore’s manipulations and all on his own.

“This leads us back to the reason we are having this conversation of course,” Harry slid off his stool and approached the bed like a predator gaining onto his prey, making Severus whimper again. “Dumbledore may negotiate all he wants, but I’m well aware now that as long as I don’t sign anything, I’m free to have a relationship with anyone I want, be it just fooling around or with courtship in mind.”

Severus’ thoughts were racing impossibly fast, analysing all the implications presented to him, making him quite dizzy in the process. He did not even notice that he was panting slightly.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, watching him intently. “Merlin, I’ve guessed right, haven’t I? You are a True Submissive.”

Severus did not even bother to deny it, distracted as he was by the tips of Harry’s fingers mapping out the lines of his face. He bit into his lower lip to prevent himself from actually moaning.

The boy just smiled at that. “That in itself would not be a problem were you not also a very powerful wizard, so powerful in fact that there are only three others alive more powerful than you. Which puts you in quite a predicament, does it not? Seeing as you can truly submit only to one of them, and well... Dumbledore is too old, Voldemort is unable to perform and I was too young and hating your very name until recently.”

Severus eyes flew open and were searching the emerald ones in front of him carefully. Did that mean what he thought it did?

With a whispered word the paralysis curse was lifted and the hand previously caressing his face went right for the prize, rubbing his erection through the many layers of cloth.

Severus groaned and arched into it throwing his head back and all thoughts of making an escape into the wind. He had had a couple of fucks along the way, but nothing had felt even remotely as pleasurable as this one simple touch. Ever.

Harry continued to rub him while he climbed onto the bed and covered his body with his own, before capturing his open mouth in a deep, forceful kiss. It was rather clumsy, betraying the boy’s inexperience, but the softness of his lips and the intoxicating taste combined with the hand on his cock sent his entire body alight with such a mindless need, the likes of which he had never felt before. All he was capable of thinking at this point was _more, more, more please..._

Harry tore his hand and mouth away gulping for air, leaving him to arch and whimper in protest until his chin was grasped and turned forcefully. The dark green, lust clouded eyes meeting him took his breath away, holding his own unyieldingly, demanding full attention.

“Listen to me, Severus Snape, and listen well. I want you to give yourself to me, mind, body and soul, and in doing so to forfeit all vows, oaths and promises you’ve ever made before. I will be your one and only true Liege Lord and Master and in return I offer you the three things you never really had. Sex, every day, several times a day, however and wherever you want. Care in every possible meaning of the word. And protection from any and all threats to ever loom over you, for the rest of both our natural lives.”

Severus mind was reeling, shock spreading though his entire being. Was he really offered all that in exchange for so little? Did the boy think he cared for any of the vows he had sworn to his current Masters, or the Unbreakable one he had been pressured into by Narcissa and Bellatrix? Obviously. And he also couldn’t be more wrong.

With a guttural growl he made his clothes disappear and spread his legs panting and prostrating himself shamelessly. “Take me, Master, I’m yours for the rest of both our natural lives!”

Barely a moment later he found himself devoured with such vigour, as if the boy was trying to suck and fuck his very life out of him. He did not know how long it took, since he had lost understanding of all concepts other than the otherworldly pleasure he was receiving, but it did not seem too long before his entire body was flooded with an orgasm, the likes of which was beyond his mind to grasp, much less to describe.

The darkness slowly receded and he came to himself blinking in confusion, until the memory returned to his uncharacteristically sluggish brain. Harry was lying by his side and smirking down on him with a smugness of a cat that had got the canary, before offering him a glass of water and several potions, a pain relieving and a healing potion (his throat, not to mention other places, did feel quite sore indeed), and a post coitus contraceptive potion (well, he could get pregnant when having sex with a Dominant more magically powerful than he was, true enough). Severus opened his mouth and obediently swallowed them all, seemingly not having any strength left in his pleasantly limp appendages to take them by himself. Though he suspected it had rather something to do with the lack of will to move than the ability to do so.

Harry covered him up and bent down to kiss him, before rising and starting to dress.

“I’m sorry that I can’t stay with you tonight, but Ron and Hermione will get worried if I don’t return to the common room before curfew. I promise I’ll sleep with you tomorrow.”

Severus smiled feeling his chest expand with happiness. His Master cared for him enough to take his feelings under consideration. None of his previous ones (both Masters and lovers) ever had. So, maybe there was a chance of it being more than just care one day. He could not help himself but hope.

Harry kissed him again and they exchanged their goodnights. The door closed softly behind him and Severus immediately drifted into sleep, too exhausted to think about what they had just done, beyond the feeling that it was the best thing that had happened to him in his entire life.

 On the other side of the door Harry grinned impishly and lifted his left hand to admire the intricately carved wedding band adorning his finger - the foolproof evidence to the depth of their love for each other. Nothing less would have created a marriage bond between them, no matter how powerful they both were.

He wondered how long it would take Severus to notice it and what the look on his face would be like, as he continued down the hall towards the main stairs grinning to himself, or the looks on his friends’ faces, or Dumbledore’s for that matter.

 At least he knew for a fact that Ginny and Draco would not be too upset. He paused to shake his head at a suspiciously wobbling closet standing against the wall in a side corridor.

Honestly, they really should be more careful, if they were so keen on keeping it secret.

 


End file.
